Capita Council peacekeeping force
|logo_under_name= |year_start=2012 |year_end= |roundel= |ensign= |official_name= |other_names=CCPF |prev_names= |founded=June 12, 2012 |dates= |civilization=Capita Council |allegiances= |branch= |type= |size= |motto= |budget= |GDP= |units=* Orin and Risuk (ORP) * East and West Tudia (TPF) }} The is the military unit of the Capita Council founded in June 2012 which aims to keep peace; either post-conflict or during civil unrest. Currently, the force numbers a targeted 97 ships, though in reality the actual number is smaller because not all target peacekeeping forces have been filled. Many members of the council contribute. The force consists of units, the commander of which is selected at the start of the mission. The units consist of national military assets repainted and denationalized to represent the Capita Council. Any member may contribute any amount of their military to the peacekeeping force, though there is often a limit set as to how many ships, infantry, vehicles, and etcetera. Additionally, as of September 2012, if a peacekeeping force's target is met, but a civilization wishes to increase their contribution, they may do so – and thus force the biggest contributor to withdraw – until their forces are on par (rounded down) to the largest contributor. In order for a peacekeeping force to be founded, a 75% vote agreement is needed. Another vote can be held to disband the force, but requires 50% agreement. Additionally, a chair member can veto the force's deployment, no matter how much agreement is met. Current forces The Capita Council peacekeeping force currently consist of two units, and has an aggregate size of 230 ships. The first unit is the Capita Council peacekeeping force in East and West Tudia, abbreviated TPF from Tudia Peacekeeping Force. It was established as a post-conflict force for the Tudia rebellion, during which East Tudia was founded and became a recognized civilization. It was founded on June 22, 2012, and was to comprise of 50 ships until June 22, 2013, at which point it would downsize to 25 ships. After another year, it will disband. However, during the Liberalism war, it was downsized to 25 until such time that the war ends due to limited contributions. The ships' mission is to patrol the region between East Tudia and West Tudia. Unless any of the belligerents enter their rival's territory, Capita Council ships are strictly denied access. They made sure no military vessels pass the 50% mark between the two civilizations' territories. The second unit is the Capita Council peacekeeping force in Orin and Risuk, abbreviated ORP from Orin Risuk Peacekeeping force. It was established, too, as a post-conflict force for the Orin-Risuk war, and was founded on June 22, 2012, the same day as the last one, and will disband a year after its founding. The ORP originally comprised of 180 ships, 10 stationed around each Orin and Risuk planet. During the Liberalism war, it was downsized to 72 ships, 4 stationed around each planet. This downsize will be amended come the end of the war. They make sure no military ships enter each belligerent's territory, and that trade ships stay civil. Since no planets are dual-owned, there is no need for any ground forces. Category:Capita Council Category:Capita Council peacekeeping force Category:Peacekeeping force